


Uncle Death's an UILTF

by FunkyClown



Category: Let It Die (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, I didn't want to make this exclusively a female player character, Light Dom/sub, Monster sex, No penetration, Roommates, Smut, Teratophilia, but kinda ended up that way, but yeah im a nasty boy!, human/monster, if there is interest, let it die, monster fucking, sorry yall maybe another let it die fic i'll have a male player character, uncle death - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyClown/pseuds/FunkyClown
Summary: Hhhm some weird, basically canon compliant Let It Die fics involving the player character with Uncle Death. Main premise is Uncle Death's a horny guy and has ended up crashing at your place a lot now.I picture it being after the games ending, but take it whenever.





	Uncle Death's an UILTF

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something About Petite Mort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175723) by [awfullest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfullest/pseuds/awfullest). 



> Please check out the fic by awfullest that inspired this one! It's great!  
> I also sorta plan on updating this at times with some more that follow the same premise when I get the mood to do so, so that's why there will be chapters.  
> Also I'm not planning on all of these being straight up porn, so I'll tell you if a work is super nsfw (as Ch 1 is).

The boldness of Uncle Death was annoying, but not as annoying as his sincerness. The jerk had been crashing at your apartment for almost a week now, his excuse being Mejin had kicked him out due to him missing three months of rent. You don’t know why that means he should come crawling to you for a place to stay, especially when he admits his failings at keeping up his payments. And you do mean crawling. Sunday night you woke up to the freak falling through your window, all giddy that the two of you would be “hanging out, living together”. You still don’t know he managed to reach your apartment on the third floor.

“Ay, senpai!” Uncle Death plopped himself next to you on your bed with a bowl of fake fruit cereal in a cooking pot. 

Idiot hasn’t done his dishes. Now I’ll have to do them later. You grunt to acknowledge him. He should know by now you’re not a very talkative person. Plus you’re kinda in the middle of a game right now and really don’t want to look away from your crappy TV. 

“Hey dude, do you… maybe want to play a different game?” He moved his gloved hand to your knee. You feel his fingers pulse against your leg as he wiggles his hand up along your thigh. “It was a lot of fun last time, remember?”

Wow. Well at least this might be interesting with him living here. You pause your game mid level, which normally would annoy you, but you toss your controller to the side. You slide around on the bed so your body faces him. 

“Whatever we do, it can't be too loud. The walls are thin, and I don't want my neighbors to hear anything.” You explain in your usual monotone. 

Uncle Death nods, putting a finger to his bony teeth in a hush symbol. “Can do senpai.” 

With that you put a hand to his chest and lightly push him back onto your bed. He gives no resistance, but you didn't expect any.  
You partly aid in his fumbling to remove his pants. You've sorta gotten used to his… alternate anatomy. To be honest many aspects weren't that bad. His black skin was slick and nearly velvety, so it wasn't terrible to the touch. However, even he seemed to have a bit of a complex about it, especially when his dick was concerned. You decided not to slide his briefs down because of this. If it came to it, the underwear could be easily removed. 

He characteristically giggles when you straddle his thin body. You're always surprised at how small he is.  
You've barely stripped your own sweatpants off when you feel his erection against you. Takes nothing to get this guy riled up.  
You look down at him, slightly smirking. “So easily? Don't you jerk off at all?” You say as start to grid and rock your hips on his.

“I like to save it for you, senpai.” He’s already getting worked up and slobbery. 

“Charming.” 

“Can I touch you, senpai?” He mumbles. 

You grunt permission, and he quickly gives his hands something to do, slipping them under your underwear. He applied pressure on your hips to push further into his groin. Not like you weren’t doing most of the work anyway. 

As he groped your ass, you undo the green straps on his jacket, peeling it back to his gray shirt. The jacket seemed like a limit for him, never came off outside of sex, so it didn’t feel appropriate to take it off without permission. Plus you liked him in it, made him seem even smaller underneath all those layers. 

You ran your hands under his shirt, feeling his cool velvety skin ripple under your fingers. You’re mind wandered to how he must look naked; You’ve never seen him fully shirtless, nor without his underwear. You have felt his dick (obviously, you’re doing it right now), and liked to theorize what it could look like. Pretty similar to a humans, you think, pretty average in size, although there was this really nice ridged texture you can feel through the fabric. So he had that going for him. 

“Ooh, senpai…. Do you think I’ll ever get inside of you one day?” He murmured probably a bit too loud. 

“I don’t know, maybe sometime.” You answer monotone. You had been thinking about that idea ever since your first ‘encounter’, and it raises so many questions you would have to talk over. Would you need a condom? Does he even have sperm? Would you need STD testing afterwords? 

You look down to see him drooling just at those words. Sorta makes you wish you were better at dirty talk. 

You lean down over him, placing your elbows on either side of his face. Because of his size you have to arch your back quite a bit to line up your face even close to his. Even then your breasts were close to his face, which didn’t bother him. Plus you had some good frotting leverage here. 

A hot, slimy sensation tickled your skin as he started licking around your neck. It wasn’t that different than a human you suppose, but it did leave a tingly feeling. It made you wonder if this was his kinda version of kissing. He never really showed interest in locking lips (well, lips and teeth) before. But he licked a lot, at least in their few encounters. And bit, which actually did bring a quiet moan from you.  
He snickered against your body. His legs were twining around your own, rubbing your calves, while his hips continued rocking against yours. With one arm he pulled you closer to him as he curled upward, and his other slipped even further down into your underwear, rubbing close to your pussy. 

It surprised you the first time how good he was at playing with you, making you want to ask him if he’s had sex before, but had a feeling you wouldn’t be satisfied with the answer no matter what he said. Maybe he’s had tons of freaky weird demon orgies… 

You couldn’t think much about it in the moment as you bit your lip when his fingers hit the right spots. He twirled his forefinger and middle finger around your clit as he kept awkwardly thrusting his hips. 

You looked down at him, sweat building on your neck and brow. His face looked up at you, and you couldn’t understand despite his face being unmoving bone you could still gage some sort of emotions from it. He looked up at you expectantly, seeming to question what you might do. 

Grabbing the sides of his bony head in your hands, you locked him in place as you pressed your lips down on his teeth. It was awkward at first to be pressed against something so ungiving, but as you twisted your head, opening your mouth against his, you felt what you have decided (for your own sanity) was his tongue probe into your mouth. The tingles of his saliva moved around your lips and tongue. It pleased you he was in to it; this was a bit of a gamble. You started to pull at his mouth more aggressively, thrusting your tongue behind his teeth.  
By now your pussy was wet as he rubbed your clit, and you couldn’t tell if all of the slick was yours or if he had started leaking pre-cum. That fascinated you as well, and although you couldn’t think much of it now, you had wondered after your first experience how different his cum must be. He orgasumed something wet, similar, but again exactly what it was you never got a good look at.  
Your faces separated, a line of spit trailing after. “Fuck, senpai...” His tongue darted quickly around his teeth. “Ya gotta do shit like that again.” 

At this you grunted again, and pressed your forehead against his, still holding your hands against the side of his head. You looked down into the dizzying movement of his glasses, and could feel his eyes staring back up at you. He starts to let his breath go, getting close to a whimper and you realize he’s stroking himself as well. “Hmgh, dude… feels good.”

“Keep it down.” You breath out, although not being able to care much in the moment. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna-” As he blubbered you could feel his muscles (you guess he had those) tighten around his lower abs and inner legs. With a forceful twitch he orgasumed, “Ah fuck, senpai!” He nearly shouted, causing you to slap a hand over his mouth. God you loved how he squirmed, even if he was loud as shit and didn’t listen to you. 

“How you going to finish me off?” You mumble, still close to his drooling face. 

“Shit, I still wanna taste you dude.” Which was the reply you wanted. Easily you slid your hips closer to his face, and he hungrily pushed you further up until you were on his mouth. 

Again, the guy had some real skills. His tongue licked through you, his hands spreading your legs apart for a better angle. The pressure of his thumbs on your inner thigh was delightful. Here you also felt your throat aching to moan, but you kept it down to what you hoped was an appropriate level. Either way you were probably going to avoid your neighbors tomorrow. 

It wasn’t long until the mixture of his fleshy tongue and saliva finished you off, causing you to clutch the short metal bed post. You ground your pussy deeper onto his face, wanting him to reach every corner of you as you tingled in the aftermath. 

You pulled yourself off of him, laying down in the remainder of the bed he didn’t occupy. It was a very thin bed, the two of you sat breathing heavily next to each other, your legs still touching. 

“Damn senpai, that was great!” He turned his attention on to you, holding his head as he moved to his side. “You’re so good to me.”  
“Was good.” You answer back. God why was he like this? If it was anyone else you’d be pissed they were patronizing you so much, but this dude just… was so sickly sincere. 

Without much fanfare he stood from the bed, you could hear him doing something, rummaging around in the bathroom cleaning himself up. You lazily moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling your underwear and pants back on. He returned to the room, looking as if the two of them hadn’t just finished fucking. 

“Dude, you going to finish this level?” He asked, sitting down on the floor leaning against your bed frame. 

“Yeah,” You yawned, grabbing the controller from the floor. 

“Ah shit, my cereal is all soggy.”


End file.
